


That's not what she expected...

by fandomskilledme



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Insecurity, Julie being a Tease, Julie has powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spiderman is kind of a matchmaker, Swearing, Violence, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomskilledme/pseuds/fandomskilledme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and often helps out her childhood frriend Spiderman when he's on patrol. She gets to know Deadpool but theire relationship wasn't going the direction she would have thought at first.<br/>I'm really bad at summaries so, let's see what is going to happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming aware of her existence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction written in english. English is not my native language so please have mercy on spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm trying my best and hope you enjoy:D  
> I try to upload a new chapter at least once a week, maybe more often. I would love to have some feedback just to know if you people like it. Ok, I will shut up now, have fun reading the crap i wrote:D
> 
> [yellow]  
> {white}  
> ‘…’ in one's mind, not speaking out loud

Deadpools POV

Another day in his apartment in New York. It already has been two weeks since he came here for a job which included killing people. Al lot of people actually. He needed a little break so he was sitting in his living room, playing video games and eating Doritos.

[They really look like Captain Americas torso, don’t you think so??]

“Oh my god, how have I not seen this before???!”

{Maybe because this is really ridiculous to think since it’s just nachos… but… kinda true.}

The merc stuffed a handful in his mouth and chewed happily while thinking of his favourite Avenger now. Well, favourite Avenger yet, but since he had a pretty good relationship to Spiderman because of the last time he was in the city and helped him out with a bunch of bad guys, Captain Americas position was in danger. The boy could have handled them alone, but it was done much faster with Deadpool’s help. After that, they got buddies if you want to say so.

[Yeah, you like to call him your buddy, not quite sure if he thinks the same about us tho’.]

“I liked you for a second, but you had to say it, don’t you?”

{Ok, even if you were buddies, which is a really optimistic view on your relationship, you haven’t seen him the two weeks since we are here. I really don’t see him being very proud of our job last week…}

“Do you really think I don’t know that? Either way, I guess you’re right. Maybe we should look out for him tonight.”

{That was not what I intended you to do…}

[Yep, don’t know how he will react, when he sees you back in town.]

“Pff”, the man stood up and made his way to his bathroom, “How can’t our little spider be happy to see his favourite merc back in town?” He had a grin on his face as he thought about all the scenarios that could take place tonight.

[Uhm…He would not like to see you murdering people in his city, ya know?]

“Rhetorical question yellow… and those were bad people. Spiderman would have had them arrested sooner or later anyway.”

{But maybe he would not have killed them like you did…}

“Ok, ok. Enough of that. It’s getting dark soon, let’s get ready.” He was getting tired of the voices.

[Not like you could get any prettier for your hero.]

The man groaned and stepped into the shower.

________________________

He climbed out of the window of his apartment and climbed up to the roof. The little friendly spider would also be on some roofs or would be swinging through the streets.

{So… you really want to search for him…}

“Definitely. Has been to long since I’ve seen the little boy. Can’t be that hard to find a dude in a red and blue spandex suit…” the man huffed a laugh and started to move, but in the corner of his eye he already saw a body swinging through the air.

[I can’t believe the writer is skipping the part where you have to search for him, damn lazy I would say…]

“No problem with that, saves me the work…” the merc said as he began to follow Spiderman.

It didn’t take him long to catch up with the smaller man.

“Hellooo Spidey~” the man in the red and black suit sing-sang as he was getting on the roof where the spider was standing with his back to the taller man. He looked startled for a second but caught himself and turned to the merc.

“You got to be kidding me… that explains a lot…” Spiderman said with exhaustion present in his voice.

“Ah, yes, I missed you too honey. Haven’t seen you in quite a while.” The man said with played disappointment.

{I said so… he doesn’t care about you.}

[What a surprise!]

Deadpool ignored the voices and listened to the superhero in front of him.

“Yeah… I was busy investigating a crime in a warehouse where a whole group of drug dealers were slaughtered. Does that ring a bell?” The Spiderman sounded like a parent talking to its kid who ate all the cookies.

“Uhm. Yeah. That rings a BIG bell but… I guess you can stop investigating now, hehe.” Wade rubbed his neck in a guilty gesture. The other man sighed and shook his head. He took a step towards Deadpool.

“Maybe you could try to be more… defensive and not so killing the next time you have job, hm? Since when are you in New York again?” Spiderman asked a little friendlier now.

{He got pretty fast over the fact that you killed nearly 20 people…}

[If you think about it, that’s a pretty low number for us!]

“Since two weeks, little boy. Sorry for not checking in earlier but I had a hard time completing the last level in New Super Mario Bros. But anyway, you’re on a patrol?”

Spiderman sighed again but a little smile was pulling at the corner of his lips. “Yeah, you could say so, but mainly I’m waiting for my partner to return. We picked up some gangsters in a factory and she said she would come up after the police takes them.”

[He has a partner now? Why were we never officially his partners??]

{I’m scandalized.}

“Wait… SHE?” Wade was slightly confused. ‘Why should Spiderman have a partner and even a female one? We were away for what… a month?’

[Uhhh~, a ‘Partner’. We all know what that means.]

{Jealous?}

Deadpool shook his head trying to silence the voices.

“Uh, yeah? A female partner. Not a big deal. She’s a good friend of mine and I mean just FRIEND. Oh, and Deadpool, if I were you I’d be careful with what I say in her presence.” Spiderman chuckled.

In this moment a person jumped onto the roof and made its way to stand beside the spider.

{How convenient.}

[Seriously, this is so cliché~!]

She really was a female and you could easily tell, because she wore a black skin tight suit.

[Like almost all of these ‘heroes’ as you know.]

You could see her womanly curves and her shoulder-long wavy hair, but all you could see of her face, were her eyes and those had the colour of a really light hazelnut brown.

[Why does they always have to cover their face? I mean… with such a booty she can’t look any worse than us?!]

{I’m on his side. I really want to see this face.}

“Well that makes us three.” Wade murmured to his voices. Spiderman turned his head to face her, clearly ignoring Deadpools monologue and asked her if everything was clear. The girl answered that everything was just fine and then turned to Deadpool.

“And why are you here?” she asked, not very friendly or even interested. It just sounded like she had to show, that she had noticed him.

“Uhm… we had one mission or two together and he is back in New York and stopped by to say ‘Hi’ I guess.” Spiderman answered the question for him.

“Yep, that’s about it. Since you seem to know who I am, may I have the pleasure to get to know who you are, sweetheart?” The man in de red and black suit asked rather polite.

{Wow, that’s really unusual for him.}

“Julie. Spiderman’s new ‘ _partner_ ’” and while she stressed the word really weird, she made quotation marks with her hands in the air and rolled her eyes, “but mainly I work for S.H.I.E.L.D.. So, that’s being said, are you ready to go back to the Avenger Tower?” she said while turning to Spiderman again. “Yeah, sure.” He replied and shouted to Deadpool while leaving already: “See you around, Wade.”

And then they were gone and Wade has been left baffled. “Uhm… what was that?”

[Let me help you. That my friend was a reeaaallyy stunning girl.]

{And she’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, so get her out of your mind before we have to deal with you losing your head because of her.]

“Fuck…I won’t!” The man pouted, “but THIS didn’t go as expected.” He shook his head and moved in the direction of his apartment.

[Wait, why is she allowed to hang out with the Avengers???]


	2. Keep going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go. Chapter two. I hope it's working so far and my english is bearable^^  
> So, enjoy:D  
> By the way,   
> **** shows a time leap  
> ____ means pov change

After the organizational part was done they decided to stay a little in the Tower. She took her mask of with a sigh and sat down on the couch in the main room. Oddly nobody else was there, except for Peter of course who was getting something to drink from the fridge. They were really good friends since elementary school so they know of the others identity and even worked together whenever Peter needed her help or he was bored.

“Where is everybody?” Julie asked him and looked at her phone, Peter just shrugged his shoulders which she doesn’t see. There was a message from her father, which said, he wouldn’t come home today, again. There was an important meeting in the Helicarrier with the Avengers. Yes, her father was a rather important S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

“Nevermind…” she mumbled and texted his father short a respond. Peter took the place next to her und started drinking his soda, in the background the TV presented a new episode of ‘The Big Bang Theory’.

“Seriously, why didn’t you tell me you are friends with Deadpool? I feel kinda betrayed you know?” she pouted and looked so dramatically hurt Peter couldn’t resist to laugh. She knew everything about Deadpool. She studied his files like a stalker, he fascinated her. A killer, a machine to do just as it’s told, but the experiment didn’t go as planned, Wade Winston Wilson went totally nuts and the cancer left his skin like he was dumped in acid. Some people say he was handsome before, with a little touch of Ryan Reynolds. And my god, Julie would dream of Ryan Reynolds. Anyway, she knew, he was crazy and this made him unpredictable so you had to be careful with him. A false sentence and he would chop your head off if he wants to.

“Because we just established this ‘friendship’ last month. Recently he tried to improve himself by… killing less people…”

“Yah, I can totally see his improvement in last weeks action.” She interrupted him.

Spiderman just ignored her, “Yes, I know he’s… bat shit crazy, but he tries. You don’t have to trust him, but trust me in this matter. Maybe don’t judge him so harshly? I don’t know. But I know for sure, that you can protect yourself quite impressive if he tries to pull some shit. But why would he? You seemed kinda stressed about this whole topic… like too stressed… Is everything alright?” He was slightly concerned know and eyed her closely.

Julie sighed and brought her knees to her chin. “Ugh… I don’t know… It just… bothers me. He’s dangerous and unpredictable.”

“You know that I am the amazing Spiderman, right?” He said and punched her gently in the shoulder.

“Yeah, well that does not save your stupid head being chopped of by a crazy mercenary.” Her mood raised again and she relaxed a bit.

“As I remember, I took the finals better than you.” He joked and she gasped indignantly being reminded of this fact and started to punch him in the chest. They sat on the couch for a while and made comments while watching the new episode. After that they got up and made their separate ways to their own apartment.

Tonight was Friday so they could sleep in. And Julie loved sleeping long in the morning. She loved sleeping long, because she was always terribly grumpy in the morning and was unable to get going. And the blonde really does not look like all the movie stars when they get up and those movies. She looked more like a scarecrow. Her blonde hair stood messy in all possible directions. She groaned and turned her head to the left side of the bed where her nightstand and clock was. 11:16. Well that wasn’t too bad. She picked up her phone and checked her messages. One from her father, in which he notified her, he will be back in the evening. She doesn’t really believe him anymore since he called his arrival off on a regular basis. She really loved him and they have a pretty stable relation and she knew he does his best to try and get more time to spend with her, but his job often made it difficult. She rolled to the edge of her king-sized bed and put her feet on the ground. The second message was from Peter. He asked her to message him when she was awake. She typed a simple ‘Awake, something up?’ and stumbled into the bathroom to get a cold shower. It wasn’t really cold but quite cold for her standards. She dried her hair and pined it up in a small bun. She put on some comfy clothes which included simple grey sweatpants and a green oversized shirt and no socks. In the kitchen she made herself a bowl of cornflakes and trotted back into her room. Siting on the edge of the bed, she started her Laptop and looked on her mobile for an answer from Peter.

‘Want to go on patrol with me later? Don’t want to bump into Deadpool without my little guard :D’ She chuckled and responded with a ‘How could I even think about letting you go alone’ but she couldn’t stop the unease that spread in her chest. Peter said, that Wade was not that bad after all but Julie needed time to estimate the merc. She didn’t move much for the rest of the day, maybe into the kitchen and back to get some snacks but that was about it. In the evening her dad actually made it home and they ate supper together. He was at home so few, that it almost felt like she was living alone already and she had to clean up and everything, so a smaller apartment would mean less room to tidy up. She wanted to move out for a long time now.

“Dad, I know I have talked to you about it already, but I really want to move out and live on my own.” Her voice was careful, she knew her father was not really thrilled about this topic. He could still not deal with the fact, that her little girl is old enough for her own apartment. He let out a sigh.

“Yes, I know. And I know, that you know, that I understand you. You did great in the past months and showed how responsible you can be. S.H.I.L.D. praised your work and even if I don’t like to think about it I decided that yes. It may be the time to let you have your own apartment, I’m barely home anyway.” Julie’s eyes went wide. She couldn’t believe her father really let her move out. She squeaked happily and grinned at her father.

“But you know, that I only let you out of here, when we find a suiting place for you.” He said with a stern voice but he smiled.

“Yes, yes, of course!” She was unbelievably happy and couldn’t wait to tell Peter. They ate their meal while chatting about their day and Julie wasn’t so happy like in this moment in a long time. But maybe if she knew, what was going to happen, she would have stayed with her dad.

*****

“You’re kidding, right?” Peter stood up from his bed to stand in front of Julie, who was standing by the doorframe. “You can’t be serious!” He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with wide eyes and a smile on his face. She had a huge grin on hers and just nodded.

“OMG!” He throw his hands around her and embraced her. Again, she squeaked and she really needed to stop that. But she couldn’t, she was just so unbelievably happy. “I’m so happy for you. Wow. We need to look for a good place for you.” He said after letting Julie go.

“Yes, but he only lets me go, if the place suits him. Whatever, I can finally move out and we will find place that we both agree with." She was still wearing her normal clothes and had her suit in her backpack. Peter was already wearing his suit but without the mask.

“So, anything special for tonight?” Julie asked and walked back into the kitchen. Peter followed her.

“Nah, not really. Just wanted some company.” He told her while she filled herself a glass full of water.

“Ah, yes. You hadn’t had enough company the last two weeks were I had to accompany you?” She teased and took a sip from the glass.

He sighed, “Yes, well, it’s much more fun with you…” He said and leaned back onto the kitchen island.

“Awww, Peter, you can be so sweet.” She said sarcasticaly and ruffled through his hair and made her way into the bathroom to change into her suit. When she was ready the full dressed Spiderman waiter for her sitting on the counter probably texting Gwen that he’s going on Patrol now. Julie and Gwen were pretty good friends too and Spiderman’s Girlfriend always felt better knowing that Julie went with him. So she pulled the mask up over her nose and Peter helped her out of the window. Once on the roof they looked around.

“So, where to?” She turned to him.

“You go south, I will go west. Meet up again in two hours at the… uh… let’s say at the old Clark’s House?”

“You mean Dave Clark from elementary school?” She asked just to make sure.

“Yeah, exactly. If anything’s up, use the messenger I gave you, ok?” he turned around and made his way to the edge of the building.

“Sure, boss.” She said sarcastically but her smile was evident in her tone. He let out a laugh and was gone. Julie also made her way down the roof, without Spiderman the running on the top of buildings was not such a good idea. She made her way through the streets and especially looking into the dark alleys. In those alleys guys were often robbed or people got abused. In these two hours she found two groups, each with three guys and with a little bit of stealth she could easily free the victim. Her training at S.H.I.E.L.D. went pretty well and with her mutant powers she was pretty skilled in close combat. It was always funny to see the gangster’s faces, when they realise that they had been beat up by a girl. After that she felt like having a snack, so she jumped into a grocery store and bought a bag of chips. Yes, the people stared, even with her suit being quite decent. She was a little bit late for the meet-up but Peter was used to her being late. He only got worried when more than 20 minutes pass without a notification. So she made it to the location ten minutes late.

__________________

The two ours passed pretty fast and he stopped some crimes to, so he made his way to the meet-up location with Julie. She would come late anyways, like every time, so he took some extra swings. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. “Spiideyyyyy~~~” During the whole two hours there was no sign of Deadpool, but of course. Wade found Spiderman and since he didn’t want to harm Peter, his spider-senses didn’t warn him when the merc was near. He saw the man standing at a street corner underneath him. Peter didn’t stop and made his way to the building where he would wait for his friend to appear. Of course Wade followed him.

“Well, not answering is really rude, ya know?” The man in the red and black suit said while walking towards Spiderman.

“Wade, it’s not really the time for any nuisance.” Spiderman told him, but his tone was friendly. He didn’t wanted to offence Wade, since he hasn’t done anything wrong yet. Yet.

“Yes, I know. There is never a time for fun stuff with you guys.” The merc said and stopped in an acceptable distant. “Speaking of no fun, where’s your lil’ helper?” he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Julie is on the way.” the smaller man replied without showing much emotions.

“Ah, I see. I understand that you take her with you. I mean, good god. Look at her curves.” He gesticulated a exaggerated shape in the air. “I would want that company too. How old is she by the way?” Deadpool asked in an innocent voice.

Peter just shook his head, “Seriously? She’s my childhood friend dude. And if you want to know, ask her yourself…” And in that moment a bag of chips came flying towards him while Julie climbed the last bit up to the roof.

“Tell me again, why do we have to meet up on so high roofs?” She asked a little bit out of breath and walked towards the two men.

“Well. Hello there cutie. We were just talking about you and your…” He was interrupted by a hard punch to the stomach. She didn’t use her power, or he would be flying across the roof. Still, it did its purpose and silenced the man. Peter laughed and he opened the bag of chips he caught.

“So, he really followed you, huh?” She asked and didn’t even looked at the man who was rubbing his stomach. A quick “Yep.” was the answer of Peter, who put the mask up over is nose and ate some chips. She wanted to eat those chips too, but now that Deadpool was here to, she didn’t wanted to take her mask of. She didn’t took it as serious as some other guy on the roof but she didn’t want to make it that easy.

“Ouww?! That really did hurt. You are strong. I like that!” He said with an enticingly tone in his voice and you could see his eyebrows wiggling beneath the mask.

Peter laughed out loud and said, “Yeah, well, you should see her in a real fight.” and ate some more chips. You could almost see how Deadpool talked with the voices in his head. Julie sat down next to Peter and stretched her legs.

“Aanyways, my question was, how old you are. You barely seem legal.” The tall guy asked and seemed really interested. Yup there they are. These sexual innuendos. The funny thing is, Julie liked those and often made some on her own. “22. So definitely legal, but not for you. Your abs are pretty hot tho’” and she pointed on his stomach. She couldn’t deny that she found his body attractive, but maybe it was just the suit.

Peter chuckled and Deadpool was silent for a second. Peter knew Julie liked to mess around and that she was always a little suggestive so it was no surprise that she did the same with Deadpool.

Spiderman was interested in where this was going…  

Deadpool spoke again, “Is she playing with us??!”


	3. Getting somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Chapter three everyone:D  
> Thanks for reading so far. I hope i dont fuck the story up, I'm really concerned to be honest. But we will see how it will continue:D  
> Enjoy reading:)

{She’s definitely playing with us.}

[I think this will be fun…]

“This reaction is new. But I like it.” The merc stood in front of Spiderman and Julie.

She took her mask off and took the bag of chips away from Spiderman. “I wanted to eat some to, you know?”

He laughed and held his hands up in surrender while chewing down a mouthful of chips. Julie looked inside the bag and gave the men beside her a deadly glance. Then she held the package towards Wade, ”You want some?”

It was an innocent question but Wade was a little bit startled.

{It’s just chips, she didn’t ask you to throw her onto your bed.}

[My god, you are going to embarrass us. She’s just another chick.}

{A pretty hot one tho’.}

The man sighed and pulled his mask up over his nose. He was sure she knew what he looked like underneath this suit. She didn’t stare, and you couldn’t even guess what she was thinking. Her face didn’t show any disgust.

{And since she knows, she surely doesn’t want you to throw her onto your bed.}

‘Always so realistic. I hate you.’

“Thank you honey.” And he took a handful and started eating. He looked at her as rolled down the mask which was covering the lower part of her face and took some chips too.

[Well, now we want to throw her onto any bed. This isn’t going to end well. I can’t wait to see her in some unrealistic dreams, those are hot!]

{Maybe the mask was better for the big man’s sanity…wait.}

She was adorable, she had a rather circular face and cute, full lips. Nothing you would find in a magazine, but beautiful. And this wasn’t going to end well for Wade. He had nothing against a one-night stand, surely not, but sometimes even he had a crush on someone and could imagine himself in a relationship.

[Surely not with this girl. She’s way out of your league…]

“You really don’t take it that serious with the whole secret identity, huh?” Deadpool asked.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. “Does it look like it? You know my name, and if you wanted to, you could find me nearly everywhere. You are good at your job, which includes hunting people down and other stuff I can’t support.” The smile on her face remained.

[She’s smart, why didn’t we think of hunting her down before?]

{I guess we have a little decency left in us. And maybe because she could kick a hole in our chest if she wants to.}

 

**********************

For the next week, Julie accompanied Peter in his nighty patrols and Deadpool found them sooner or later and stayed with them for the rest of the night.

He said: “Either going around with you or sitting in my apartment and playing Little Big Planet.”

The one thing Julie couldn’t believe is that Deadpool had a proper apartment. She and her dad just agreed on an apartment just 5 blocks away from Peter’s own apartment where she could move in next week. Deadpool didn’t do much when he was with the two. Often he just stood by the side and waited till they were finished beating up some criminals. But this night, there was something bigger. There were at least 30 armed men in an old factory where their boss held a woman as a hostage. Peter asked Deadpool for his help and of course he couldn’t turn them down after Julie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

They warned him, no killing, except it was really necessary. Spiderman went in first, next Julie and Deadpool following.

“That’s what I call a nice view, bunny.” Deadpool whispered.

[Damn, she is fucking hot. How will so even concentrate on doing anything?]

{Training, even though his little friend down there is not as quiet as he would wish.}

‘Guys, how about we work together in this one. I’m not really fond of being shot because our blood is not where it’s supposed to be?’

{[Deal!]}

“Don’t think I’m going to let this one slide.” She said and was looking back at him. It has got so dark, that he could barely see her face. They went in further and Deadpool was silent for a change. They tried to go in stealthy but around the next corner where standing about 10 men with big guns. Spiderman wrapped two in his webs, Deadpool tried to shoot them in their legs. Julie went into close combat and used her powers, Wade glanced at her.

{So, are you staring at her ass or are you worried?}

Just before she hit one of the guys and disarmed him with a great blow, her arm got those thin, dark lines which covered the whole arm even the fingertips. The men flew across the whole hallway.

[That’s impressive. She could really kick a hole into our chest.]

{I would say, he will rip his heart out if he continues like this…}

Deadpool growled and concentrated in shooting some legs. She could handle herself pretty well. Spiderman went in further and Julie followed after she hit another man unconscious. Deadpool went inside behind her. After she went through the door the merc saw a man with a machine gun standing in front of her. He instinctively took her arm and pulled her back through the door and pressed her body against the wall right before the shots were fired. The man didn’t stop shooting, some bullets went through the door.

“Dude? I appreciate your concern, but I could have handled that alone.” She hissed. His body shielded hers and his hands were at her waist.

[You are totally touching her and she didn’t punched you by now.]

‘Stop thinking.’

“Yeah, sorry could take the risk of losing your cute butt.” Deadpool retorted but let go of her as soon as the bullet-rain stopped.

“Ok, I take that as a compliment… I think?” She said with a steady voice but the mask couldn’t cover the blush rising to her checks.

“Aww, how cute, I haven’t thought I could make you blush so easily.” The man said with a childish voice. The next thing he heard was a hard slap.

[Ouh, that really fucking hurt…]

And again he could see these thin lines on her hand.

{I bet you can see the imprint of her hand on our cheek under the mask, too.}

“That was for the staring at my butt.” She said and chuckled and rubbed soothingly over her arm while Deadpool rubbed his cheek.

“Ok, that’s fair. And I would take a bitch-slap to the face again, if I could look at this honey-butt again. But, what are these, do they hurt?” he pointed on her arm where the lines began to fade again. He had to resist the urge to touch them.

{Oh god, we are losing the battle... Mayday!}

She sighed, “How about I tell you later. We need to find Spiderman.”

“As you wish, ma’am.” He saluted and followed her after she finished laughing and shaking her head. They run through the door again and Deadpool shot the guy easily, then following Julie, who was running around the next corner and fighting with two men. As they went further, they finally found Spiderman, who was standing in the main hall where the gangster’s boss was standing and holding a knife to the throat of the woman while 5 other men were either pointing a gun at the woman or at the three invaders. It was an old office and there were some tabled standing around.

“Woah, ok. Let the woman go.” Spiderman said and took a step forward.

“If you come any closer, I will slit her throat and let the guys shoot you and your little pets.” The man said while taking another step back to the emergency exit.

“You little bas…?”Deadpool shouted but was cut off by an elbow to his ribs. “You really need to stop hitting me, girl.”

“Just shut up!” She hissed and didn’t take her eyes off of the guy with the knife in his hand. Spiderman turned around and looked at her, then nodded slightly but Deadpool had no idea what was going on. A second later, he was thrown onto the floor and Julie was lying on top of him, while a table shielded them from the bullet rain.

“Now we’re even.” She whispered and looked up to see Spiderman swinging towards the boss.

{Focus…}

[OMG, she’s lying on top of us. Tat's so not fair!]

Wade took in a sharp breath which caused Julie to look back down at him. “I can’t really complain about this position but it’s really distracting and I can’t guarantee for anything if you don’t stop moving.” He breathed out.

[Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!!!!]

{Thinking of Hello Kitty normally helps…}

She couldn’t stop herself from laughing which caused her body to shake against his. Deadpool snarled and the girl placed her hands on his chest to push herself up.

{She’s going to get us killed…}

She sat up beside him, “How about, you know. Shoot some guys? In a non killing way preferable?” she said and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

{When the author is describing such things you know you are screwed…}

Deadpool pulled himself together, took two of his guns and shot the 3 men who were left. After that Julie ran around the table and hit all of them unconscious. In the meantime Spiderman had snapped the knife away with one of his webs and wrapped the boss in his webbing.

“Wuhu, teamwork…” Julie said and the man in the red-blue suit chuckled. Spiderman dialled the number of the police and ordered them to pick up the criminals.

Spiderman picked up the woman, “Ok, I’m going to take her to the police station. You wait for the police to arrive and then we meet up at our usual spot. Are you ok?” Julie just nodded and glanced at Deadpool who was humming a tune which she didn’t quite catch.

“Yes, I’m fine. Go take care of her, I will see you later.”

The woman looked terrified and was trembling. As soon as Spiderman began moving she clung to him like he was a lifebuoy.

“Ok, so let us gather those bad guys in the main hall.” She said and began moving.

[You know that we are completely alone with her, right?]

{You mean except for all those unconscious men lying around?}

“Ay ay captain!” He answered ignoring his voices and stared to go back to the hallway where he picked up two guys and took them back to the main hall. Julie made her way to some other guys lying on the floor and picked them up easily, but there were those lines on her arms again. He picked up two more and as he was standing next to her he asked, “You promised to tell me what those are.”

She looked up at him and touched her arm. “Well, you have your mutant powers and I have mine”, she said and pulled another man towards the growing pile of men.

In the distance police sirens could be heard, “Let’s get away from here and then we can talk.” Deadpool followed her outside and through some streets, a few blocks further she started climbing up a building.

“I think my view couldn’t get any better by now.” He said and looked up to her. She looked down at him.

“I swear to god….” But proceeded climbing up. As Deadpool was on the roof too, he sat on the ground in front of her and crossed his legs. Spiderman hasn’t shown up yet. Julie took her mask of and stretched her arms.

“Soo, you still hasn’t answered if it hurts.” He said and looked at her, but she lowered her gaze.

“Well, yes, but it’s not that painful, it just gets a little bit hot and burns. I could think, that your skin hurts much more.” Now she was looking at him just where his eyes were supposed to be.

“Nahh, Its fine. At least your marks look better.” He said and laughed, she laughed with him but yawned.

[OMG, that is so cute!]

He chuckled and she looked at him, she wanted to say something but in this moment Spiderman jumped on top of the roof.

“Everything fine?” he asked and looked at both of them.

“Yep, but our little princess here is tired and should get into bed.” He said and pointed his thumb in her direction.

[She should get into our bed if you ask me.]

{That’s not going to happen anytime soon… or… ever…}

She punched him in the shoulder but no lines appeared, she stood up and stretched her back while her chest was being pushed out.

[Seriously, is she doing that on purpose??]

“Ok guys. I’m going.” She said and turned around heading for her home.

“How have you not pounce on her yet?” Deadpool asked in disbelieve and looked in the direction where Julie left.

Spiderman just laughed, “Again. She’s my childhood friend and I swear to god, if you hurt her or do anything to her she doesn’t want. I’m going to find a way to kill you for good.”

“As if something like this would ever happen. I may be crazy, but in don’t hurt lovely woman.” and with that he stood up and made his way to his own apartment.

{As if she wanted us to do anything with her.}

[I guess we just stick to those damn good dreams.]

Deadpool sighed, he knew he was in trouble…


	4. Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry it took me so long, but i was kinda stuck and didn't really know how to continue and where i wanted the story to go soo...  
> yeah, anyways, heres the new chapter.   
> Enjoy:)

The next week Deadpool accompanied Spiderman but Julie wasn’t with them. After Spiderman handed some criminals over to the police the two man sat on a roof and were eating Chinese take-out.

“So, where’s our little bunny?” Deadpool asked during the eating process with an, what he thought innocent voice.

Spiderman let out a laugh, “Do you miss her or what?” Thankfully the blush that was rising in Wades cheeks wasn’t visible in the dark. But yes, Spiderman hit the nail on the head. He didn’t wanted to admit it to himself, but, fuck. He really did miss her a little bit.

{A little bit? Who are you kidding?}

[You thought of her every free minute you had, and thought of every single way you could make her scream your name, but that was fun!]

“Nope, just missing her sweet, little butt. So, what is she up to? Did she got shot or her head chopped off?” He hoped he sounded like he didn’t care at all. But if something happened to her Spiderman would have said something.

The smaller man chuckled, “She’s moving out, getting her own apartment. She has a lot of stuff to do but I think she will annoy us again in about two days. She already moved in, she just has to decorate everything. I hope you survive two more days without staring at her.”

“You are still my hero Spiderman, don’t worry, she will not take your place on the ranking, but…I mean, how can you not stare at her? She has the cutest face and the most perfect boobs I have ever seen. I wouldn’t push her out of bed…”, he blurred out without even thinking that he was talking to her best friend.

“You know that you kind of dote on her?” Spiderman asked with a knowing grin on his face

{Well done, big boy.}

“No, I don’t?! Okay, yeah, maybe I would totally make out with her…” He admitted.

“Kinda like her, huh?”, Spiderman chuckled again.

[You are only going to make a fool of yourself…]

The smaller men continued, “Well, I know that she thinks better of you now than a week ago, and she’s single, but I can’t really tell if she’s just messing with you or if she really likes you. I think you already noticed that she likes playing…”

{Ohh yeah, we noticed that.}

“Oh my, you don’t really think that I would want to hook up with her, do you?” Deadpool asked. He didn’t know what else to say. My god, he would kill himself it that would make her want him. And even Spiderman, her best friend noticed there was something going on between her and Wade.

“No I think you want to be in a relationship with her, not just another one night stand. Wade, I would say that we are friends by now, and I read all your files. I don’t want to set you up with Julie, but if she’s up to it, don’t fuck it up.” Spiderman said and he sounded so honest that Deadpool really was speechless. He choked on the Chinese food and beat himself on the chest to ease the coughing. Spiderman couldn’t supress the laugh that rose in his chest.

“You can’t be serious! You got to be kidding me. I can’t even believe we are talking about chicks. Is this a new level of our friendship?” Deadpool joked, he had to cover the fact that this subject is making him uncomfortable.

“You can’t even be serious when I try to help you”, Spiderman shook his head, “I know, that you are bat shit crazy, but I don’t think you are a bad guy, and I know that you protected her last week. Maybe she will be good for you. But I can only repeat what I said, hurt her in any way and I will kill you.” His voice got really stern on the last sentence.

“Yeah… I understand, but I think she could decapitate me with her bare hands if she wanted to.” Deadpool said and rubbed the back of his head. Spiderman laughed and they continued to eat.

 

******

 

When Deadpool finally came home, he took of his suit and jumped into more comfortable clothes after taking a shower. And again, the blonde occupied his mind. It got even worse after the conversation with Spiderman.

{Even if he has nothing against it, that doesn’t mean, that she would even consider more than punching you.}

He let himself fall onto the couch and switched the TV on. He watched some cartoons and tried to ignore the voices who made it really hard not to think about Julie. After some time he doze off on the couch. He woke up because of loud noises that sounded too familiar. They seem to come from the apartment above him.

“What the hell are they doing up there at two in the morning?”

 

 

____________________

 

It was 01.00. Maybe she should get to bed. She was decoration her new apartment the whole day, but now she was done. It looked good. Her father and Peter helped her some days, but she had to do most of it alone, since she didn’t agree on how they handled the task that she gave them. She looked around the room. When you entered the apartment you stood in the living room and kitchen. To the right there were two doors. One led into her bathroom, the other one to her bedroom. She managed to get her king sized bed up the 7th floor of the building, well, with a little help of Spiderman.

“Yes. That’s all mine now. Wow, maybe I really go bananas. Speaking to myself is another thing on the list…” She made her way to the bathroom. A nice hot shower sounded like heaven right now. Talking to herself and daydreaming about a murderous mercenary didn’t speak for her sanity. She hasn’t seen Wade the whole week. Yes, in her mind she called him Wade, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing her say his name. Still, she thought about him often, and she cursed herself for doing it. But she couldn’t help herself. She always thought about how he tried to protect her and how obviously she could make him hot. She loved it when he looked like she had blown his mind. But that should be very easy for almost everyone. And yet, she wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him better. Ever since she read his files, he fascinated her and now that she knew him a little better, she had to agree with Peter. He wasn’t such a bad guy after all…

When she in the bathroom she started to undress herself, she took her shirt of and unbuttoned her jeans. But in this moment there was a loud rumbling in the living room. She froze. ‘You can’t seriously tell me there is someone in my one week old apartment…’ She was alarmed. She let her strength flow into her right fist and the lines cover her arm beginning at her chest. She was ready to defend herself. There was a loud knock and the door to the bathroom was kicked in and she was thrown to the ground. Someone was sitting on her back. This was not a normal robbery, someone was here for her. She screamed and tried to free herself but before she could even try to hit the other men on top of her she felt a sharp object being rammed into her shoulder blade. The pain was not the problem, but all of her muscles relaxed and she couldn’t move anymore. The intruder knew, that she had mutant powers. She was helpless. The man got up and picked her up. He carried her to the couch and bonded her with two roped, one at her feet and one at her hands behind her back. She was just wearing a bra and she never ever felt so helpless before. And slighty uncomfortable with so few clothing. She wanted to scream but she couldn’t. The man who captured her took out his cellphone and called somebody.

“Yeah, I got her. The paralytic worked, but I tied her up anyways. I don’t know how long the effect will last. I will bring her to you now.” The man ended the phone call and was about to pick her up again as another man jumped into the apartment trough the still open window. Julie recognised the mask immediately.

 

_______________

 

{Sounds like there was a door kicked in}

[Or someone has really rough sex upstairs.]

A muffled sound could be heard.

“I think I will check if everything is alright up there…”

{Spiderman’s company really did change you, give me one more chapter to figure out if I like it…}

He put his mask back on but stayed in his normal clothes. He was wearing black jeans, a plain white shirt and a grey hoodie on top. You couldn’t see much of his skin.

[Maybe we should just look through the window. When there is nothing going on, will you tell them that you are a really concerned neighbour who is wearing a mask in his freetime?]

“That’s a pretty good idea actually, I can’t believe this came from you yellow.”

He climbed out of the window and started climbing up to look through the window of the apartment over his.

{You could have just let it go, like everytime before, you know?}

[Omg, what if it’s important for the plot or something?]

When he reached the window it was open and he looked inside, on the couch there was lying a girl in just a bra and skinny jeans. She was tied up with roped on her feet and hands.

[Looks like there’s someone into some kinky shit. Let’s get out of here, before they think we're even sicker than we are.]

There was a men standing in front of the couch and calling someone with his phone. Wade looked at the girl again. It hit him like a punch to his face. Julie. He recognized her. He took a closer look at her.

[Dirty. Bad boy.]

{I think that’s not what the author mend.}

Her eyes were widened and she looked horrified Deadpool listened to the men, he understood that he was supposed to kidnap her.

{Okay, maybe you should do something.}

But Deadpool was already on it. He jumped into the apartment and kicked the men into his stomach, he flew into some boxes.

‘Ah, yes, she just moved in... Why didn’t I bring any weapons???’

The men stood up again and walked towards Wade, but he wasn’t as trained as the merc. It didn’t took him much to place a punch that hit the man unconscious. He took a deep breath.

“Well, maybe I should go after loud noises more often if I will always find such a beautiful present waiting for me”, the merc said and placed his hands on his hips. He waited for an answer but didn’t receive one. She rolled her eyes and looked worriedly at him. “Oh, yes, right. Paralytic.” He walked back towards the man who was lying on the floor and searched through his clothes until he found the little bottle. Yup. It was labelled.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, the effect will cease in about half an hour”, he continued but she didn’t looked really relieved.

[Do even realise that she is tied up and isn’t wearing a shirt?]

“Wow, ok. Let’s do something about this”, and he pointed at her, “I’m going to free you from these ropes and then carry you to your bedroom, alright? Blink once for ‘yes’ and twice for ‘no’.” She blinked once. So he turned her around started to untie her. She had tattoos, one beneath her boobs, a pattern and next to her hipbones she has two flowers. But they suited her, it looked awesome.

“I like the tattoos, they are pretty, even tough I thought you wouldn’t be the flower kind. If I had to guess I would say you would be more of the deep poetic sentence or even a chainsaw. Yeah, something like that.” And chuckled.

{I don’t understand how he stays so calm…}

[Dude, I couldn’t do more than staring at these boooobs~]

He ignored the voices and picked her up bridal-style and made his way to her bedroom. Since the door to the bathroom was not existent anymore the last door has to lead to her bedroom.

“You know, now you owe me one. I think saving the little damsel in distress deserves at least a kiss. You and your little accident woke me up from a pretty hot dream and then I have to rescue you and you can’t even thank your hero.” She rolled her eyes again. He put her down onto her bed and looked around the room to find something he could put her on. He found a black college jacket and helped her putting it on, or mostly just doing it since she couldn’t help very much.

“I really don’t like that you can’t hit me sugarbutt, and I kinda miss your comments. I haven’t seen you in a while and Spiderman and I were missing you soo baad~~" he told her and zipped the jacket. She looked at him and he didn’t know what to do now.

“Oh and yes. You moved into the same building where I live in. That should be fun. Okay, I’m going to go back into your living room and watch some television.” She raised an eyebrow. “Hey, look at that, seems like the effect is already ceasing.” He said happily and clapped his hands while he went out of the room. He took the ropes and tied the unconscious man to a chair that stood in the kitchen. He switched the TV on and continued watching some cartoons.

[Do you realise that you touched her with your hands? She didn’t even flinch…]

{She couldn’t flinch even if she wanted to.}

‘It was either that or lying half naked on the couch…’

{I don’t know what the better option is.}

Wade sighed and tried to concentrate on Kim Possible. A few minutes later the man groaned and came back to consciousness.

“Time for work…”, he stood in front of the man,

“Ok, you can tell me who wants that girl now, or you can tell me after I put a few knives into your body or broke some precious bones.” The man’s eyes widened in shock, he wasn’t prepared for Deadpool to show up, he took a deep breath and was silent.

Wade sighed, “Why do they always want it the hard way… I mean, I'm having fun, but i don't understand why they always want to be hurt. I dont like being hurt, I try to avoid it...”, he kept babbling, took the man’s right arm and bend it back till his elbow snapped and the man screamed like pig. Deadpool stuffed a towel into his mouth.

“Shhh, do you know what time it is?”

“DEADPOOL!!!” Julie’s voice didn’t sounded very amused. He excused himself and left the man alone.

“What can I do for you little bunny?” he said as he entered her bedroom again. She still couldn’t move much but she could talk now and at least move her hands.

“First of all, bunny? Really?” She said with a raised eyebrow but a smile on her face.

“I think it’s cute.” Deadpool retorted, looked down and pouted. He could hear her chuckle und looked up again.

“Anyway, why did you left me here? Lying around and staring at the ceiling is fucking boring. And who allowed you to torture the men? ”

“He wanted to hurt you honeybutt, I don't want to jurt him, but he seemed to like it that way. I would really like to hurt this employer tho'.” 

She groaned, " Ok, could you please get me into the living room? And we will wait 'til I can fully move again."

"Okeydokey." He said and picked her up again. “I could get used to carrying you around.” A grin evident even beneath the mask.

“Yes, I can fell that, now get your hand of my butt.” She said with a slightly irritated voice, but Deadpool only chuckled, “Sorry, couldn’t resist. You still owe me tho’.”

She just sighed as a response and her smile faded. He put her down on the couch again, sat down beside her and said, “So I can’t play with this little guy?” She turned her head really slow towards him. “I will handle that myself, after I can move properly again.” She said and shot a deadly glance towards the men which made him wince.

[She’s a tough one, that’s so damn sexy.]

{Yup, she’s looking at the TV again, you can breathe properly now.}

They were watching cartoons together in silence. It didn’t feel awkward, it was nice actually. Until she began moving her feet and stood up short time later.

“Ok, relaxing time is over now.” And she moved towards the men who looked at her with wide eyes.

{She isn’t even complaining about us still being in her apartment…}


	5. Something like realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating too late. Forgive me but the last two weeks were pretty stressful but now schools over and i have plenty time :D  
> Enjoy the new chapter:)

She was still not over the fact that Deadpool saved her from being kidnapped. The man knew of her powers, she couldn’t defend herself. She hated it and she hated it even more that she really did owe Wade now. Of course she felt relieved when she saw Deadpool and he hit the man unconscious but the situation afterwards was really awkward. She was as  helpless as an infant. He had to untie her and carried her bridal-style into her bedroom. Let’s not forget the fact that she wore no shirt. At least her bra was reasonable. After that he even put her a jacket on and zipped up. So, Wade could be reputable. It was kind of cute from him. She doesn’t know if it bothered him, but she knew he was insecure about his skin and he wasn’t wearing his gloves. He touched her with his bare hands. She had no problem with that, it wasn’t like he was contagious and she was really curious how his touch would feel. My god, she really went mad.  
Anyway, who was the guy that broke into her apartment at two o’clock and paralyzed her. When she was lying in her bed and waited to the effect to wear off she heard Wade talking with him. After some time the mean let out an ear shattering cry that was muffled short time later. Deadpool must have broken something. She tried to call him and after a few attempts it worked and she could speak again. She ordered him to take her back to the living room. After he picked her up she could feel his hand on her bottom. She would have slapped him if she could but it didn’t feel bad, and that was something Julie was really worried about. She told him she would handle the man herself and so they waited for the paralytic to wear off and watched some cartoons. Later she could feel her arms and legs working again and she stood up. She had enough and wanted to know who hired this guy to kidnap her.

“Ok, relaxing time is over now.” And she moved towards the men who looked at her with wide eyes.

Deadpool was silent and just watched her, maybe he was having a conversation with his voices, but she was glad that he listened to her and didn’t intervene.

“You can tell me now or I will beat the shit out of you and it will hurt more than he could hurt you with breaking more bones.” She said and raised her fist into his eyesight. The lines were clearly visible and you could almost see with what power her hit would strike. 

The man whimpered and struggled against the ropes. She took the towel out of his mouth and the men panted, “Ok… ok… please. I will tell you but after that I will have to leave the fucking country darling.” She slapped him and his head was thrown to the other side with a strength that you could think his head was going to fall off.

“Ouuuuhhhhh… that hurts like hell.” Deadpool said from his place on the couch.

“Call me any of that again and I will break all of your ribs individually.” She said and didn’t even took her eyes off the men. After some more threats and maybe a little bit of punshing the men told them were the man who hired him was located.

“This wasn’t so hard after all, was it.” And she picked him up with the chair and held him out of the window and let him fall.

“I live here barely one fucking week and someone is trying to kidnap me already”, she said and clapped her hands together as if they were dirty.

“Good thing old little Deadpool was here to save you, but you know that this guy is probably dead? Spiderman would approve such actions, you know?” He said and stood up from the couch. She looked at him with one raised eyebrow, “As if that would bother

you, and no, I know for sure that there is a dustbin on beneath the window. Oh, right. I’m going to call Spiderman and we will go to location the guy told us his employer would be…”

 

 

******

 

  
A few minutes later Spiderman jumped into the apartment. Deadpool was sitting on Julie’s couch, watching TV and she was cleaning up the little mess that Deadpool and the guy made while fighting. The two told Peter the whole story, he was laughing at the fact that Julie and Deadpool were kind of like neighbours now and after that they forged out a plan to hand the guy over to the police.

“Julie, I don’t think it would be safe for you to go there…” Spiderman said after they had a plan.

She looked at him in disbelieve, “You can’t be serious… You know exactly that…”

“Yes, yes, I know. But I don’t want to risk anything, you had a long day as it is and I don’t want you to overstrain herself.” He said and the concern was evident in his voice. She just crossed her arms in front of her chest and puffed out some air. “We will be back as soon as possible and tell you how it went. Please promise me you won’t come after us, it shouldn’t be that hard to capture him.” She didn’t look at them, she turned around and went into her bedroom, closed the door behind her and heard Peter let out a sigh. Than it was silent. They must have gone.

She hated it, she hated it so much. She was not the little girl who couldn’t defend herself. Everyone would have needed help in a situation like hers. And now Peter and Wade were on their way get the guy who wanted her. She was angry. Angry at Wade, angry at Peter but most of all angry at herself. Why did she had to get in a situation in which of all things Deadpool had to rescue her, and on top of that he had seen her shirtless. And now she owed him one. Was he serious with the kiss?  
She sighed. Why was she even thinking about it. Spiderman and Deadpool were in their way to handle things. They will be back in about an hour or less. After that she would handle things herself with Deadpool. She hated to owe something to someone. Wow, she really hated a lot of things. She promised Peter not to go after them, so she didn’t. Even if it was all she wanted to do now. She needed to relax, because the stress got her a light headache.  
She changed into her pyjamas, Deadpool has seen her shirtless, so a pair of grey shorts and an oversized dark blue shirt shouldn’t be a problem. She sat on the couch and watched a movie in TV. After half an hour she stood up again and she took a peach flavoured yogurt out of her fridge and began eating it. She left the window open. Not long after the finished her snack there was a knock in the window and the two man climbed into her apartment again. Deadpool was wearing his whole suit again, why did she only now notice how all his muscles can be seen underneath the material. Why is she even thinking about it? Yeah, he’s in a good shape and all, but she really has to stop thinking about him and his physique.

“How did it go?” Julie asked without getting up from the couch, she had her knees dragged up against her chest.

Spiderman answered as Deadpool only leaned against the window. “Well, we got him and he’s at the police station but we couldn’t find out, why he wanted you. But I don’t think he or anybody of his men will try anything in the near future.” And he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Julie sighed and stood up, took the empty yogurt and threw it away. “Even so, thank you. I’m really tired, I think we should all go to sleep now.” She said and stopped to stand in front of Spiderman. She hugged him and whispered into his ear, “Thank you, but I hate you…” He chuckled and after they separated he answered “I know…” Deadpool eyed them confused. Spiderman climbed out of the window and whished them a good night. “I’m going now.” Deadpool said and he turned to the window and attempted to climb out again.

“Nah-ah, I still have a bone to pick with you”, and she looked at him with her arms crossed. He looked at her but his eyes weren’t focused on her face, he stared at her legs and hips.

“DEADPOOL, Helloo~” She tried again since he was like hypnotized, this time he looked up.

“Ah, sorry bunny, I got a little distracted by this whole…” and he pointed from her toes to her hips and back down. She rolled her eyes, “Legs, these are legs and stop staring!”

He chuckled but looked up into her face. “Yes, ok, how can I help our little sugarbutt?”, he asked.

“I swear, you are going to drive me crazy…” She asked and let out a sigh.

“Not the way I’d like to tho’. Anyways, what is it, I have to get some sleep to you know?” He said and leaned against the window again.

“I don’t like owing people shit, so how about I buy you a ‘thank you’ cake and we are even?” She said and smiled at him again. She watched him climbing out of the window but he stopped when she could only see his head and shoulders.

“Hmm, I would prefer a classic kiss, not like a kiss hanging upside down in the rain, don’t you agree?” he answered. Something inside of Julie screamed. Her inner voice screamed to give in and just kiss him. It was just a kiss after all. And still, she was afraid of herself, she can’t really want Deadpool, she can’t fall in love with him, this was ridiculous.

“Deadpool, I won’t. Kiss. You. Understood?” Her voice was stern but she was still smiling. She wasn’t mad at him.

“Aww, come on. On the cheek at least. I don’t need you to by me a cake. I can bake one myself, but I would really appreciate a little kiss to express your gratitude to me.” He said and his voice sounded so honest.

She thought about it a moment, there is nothing to it. Just a little kiss on the cheek. She sighed and walked towards the window. Deadpools eyes widened under the mask, but he didn’t move. She leaned out of the window and placed one hand on his jaw, let her thumb trace down to his chin, leaned even more towards him and stopped just an inch away from his lips. She couldn’t hear him breathe. That was really cute. She whispered, “Not until you save me from being eaten by dinosaur.” And then she leaned back, shut the window and went into her bedroom, not even looking back at Deadpool.

She leaned against her door and smiled. ‘A dinosaur? Couldn’t I say Chihuahua?’ My god, she really wanted to kiss him, or wanted him to kiss her. It must be interesting to kiss him, with all these scars and stuff. ‘Maybe it’s just curiosity. This is so stupid…’ She thought and threw herself onto her bed, turned around and fell asleep not short after.

 

************

 

She was woken up by her phone buzzing on her nightstand.  
“Mhmmm.” Was the only thing that somewhat showed, that she was awake.

“Please don’t kill me!” a happy voice retorted.

“Peter, I swear to god….” Why did he have to do this to her, he know exactly she would rip someone’s head of if they tried to talk to her in the morning.

“Yeah, ok. It’s half past one, so could you please open the door?”

She sighed and got up, on the way to the door she pushed her hair back. She opened the door und turned back around and let herself fall down on the couch. Peter stepped inside, closed the door behind him and stopped in front of the couch.

“I know it’s early in the morning,” he said with a sarcastically voice, “But maybe you would like to make yourself ready and then we get you some breakfast?”

Julie turned around and faced him. “Sounds like a plan” She smiled and got up, jumped into the shower and put some make up on. Peter waited for her and they left her apartment.


	6. That was mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm late and I'm reaaally sorry:D But here you go with another chapter. I kinda realise that this may be a slow build... kinda:D But I have a raw form till chapter 11 and they just kinda get things going know:DD But hey...  
> Enjoy the chapter:)

“Hello~, anybody home?” Julie snapped out of her thoughts as Peter waved a hand in front of her face. The world came back and the sound of the diner they were sitting in surrounded her again.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I was just….” She stuttered and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Thinking about someone special?” Peter finished her sentence with a wide grin on his face. He took another sip of his coffee and she cupped her drink with her hands.

“Ahm, Peter, seriously. You know exactly that I have no boys waiting in line. I’m not even interested in a relationship right now.” She retorted and looked intensely into her cup.

“Alright, keep saying that to yourself. I know you since we can read and you had a few crushes and relationships over the years, I know what is going on in there.”, and he patted her head lightly.  
Julie furrowed her brow. Yes, she was interested in Deadpool, but for god’s sake, maybe it was just the curiosity of how his lips would feel on hers. She couldn’t have seriously have a crush on fucking Deadpool? She barely knew him. He was funny, had a sweet and cute side and he would help Spiderman and her to fight some crime, but… nope, there is no way she will start dating Deadpool. They were just messing with each other. It was typical for Deadpool to flirt with everything that moves.

Peter continued, “Stop thinking so much about it. You know I’m right. I can practically see it in your face.” He said and laughed as she opened her mouth but shut it again with a defeated look on her face.

“Ugh, Peter, I appreciate our sessions talking about non existent ‘love problems’.” She let her head sink on the table, “but I’m tired, I can’t deal with shit like this right now…”

“Seriously, Julie. Give him a chance. There is still good in him.”

“Did you just quote freaking Star Wars??” She said while raising her head again.

“Maybe...” He smiled at her and she couldn’t supress a laugh.

“Wait, you are serious? There is no one, I swear to Odin god dammit! I’m not sure who of us is madder….” she took another sip from her mug. She literally ignored the fact that Peter thought he knew who the guy was.

“Well, I’m not the one who wants to date him…” He looked at her with a knowing look.

“Peter, I’m not even sure, we are talking about the same thing!” She sighed and looked at the clock, “Shit, I’m late, See you later.” The girl stood up, hugged Peter and rushed out of the diner.

 

__________

 

{Dude, even I’m tired of your shit.}

[It happened so many times before, you should think he got the message by now.]

Deadpool flung himself onto the couch. It was evening the next day. He tried to distract himself, just so he did not think of her. Last night was horrible. He really thought she would kiss him. Of course she didn’t. She played him like an instrument, she had him wrapped around her beautiful finger. At least she wasn’t pitying him. He would just shrug it off like every time before and just keep on teasing.

“I feel like a little teenage girl, for fucks sake….”

[Let’s just try and rip our heart out?”]

{Didn’t worked last time.]

He turned the TV and Playstation on decided to play some more Alice. After 20 minutes or so he threw the controller the corner.

[Oh-oh.]

“She’s living upstairs, I will just check in on what’s she doing.”

{You know that’s stalking, right?}

“We’ve done worse, I need to see this little shit. She’s so addictive. No, I will not quote Twilight!”

He was wearing jeans, a top with long sleeves and his mask of course, the suit got uncomfortable after some time. She saw his hands, so it was no big deal gong up like this. As he opened the window music could be heard. He climbed up and looked through the open window. She wasn’t in the living room nor in the kitchen. The music was playing from a stereo.

[This music could be straight out of a really old porno…]

*Maybe I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours…*

The door to the bathroom was closed and apart from the music he could hear water running. Deadpool didn’t move away from the window, he wanted to see her so badly, wanted to see if she’s alright after yesterday. He couldn’t help himself. After a few minutes the water stopped running and shortly after Julie stepped out of the bathroom with wet hair and just a towel wrapped around her body.

[Oh god, she has no idea what she is doing to the big guy.]

Deadpool ducked so that she couldn’t see him. She went into her bedroom and got dressed with the door open. Watching her change didn’t feel as good as it should, so he looked way and didn’t see much. Deadpool waited till she was fully dressed and knocked in the open window.

“Wuhuu~~, Julie honey!” The man called as he climbed into her apartment through the window. She looked tired

“Deadpool? Are you fucking serious?” She said as she walked towards him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. “You can’t just visit like this!”

“Aww, come on. I wasn’t even watching when you put clothes on, trust me. Such a gentleman.” He declared and sat down on her couch. Julie let out a sound of desperation but Wade could see the blush that was starting to redden her cheeks. “I never expected you to blush so easily.” He teased. As he lied on the couch he grabbed the cd that lied on top of the stereo. “Arctic Monkeys… Well not a stupid name at all, everybody knows that monkeys don’t live in…”

He was interrupted by Julie suddenly standing in front of him. “Deadpool, what do you want here?” She asked, but neither her voice nor her face showed any wrath she may hold against him.

“Just checking in on you after yesterday, I already said, I’m a very caring neighbour. You really look tired.” He put the cd back.

“Seriously, such a good neighbour. And thanks, yes very charming. Can I get you a coffee than for your efforts, or anything else?” She said and put her hands on her hips.

[Maybe, you in some sexy underwear waiting for us in your bed?]

“Do you have some nachos?” He asked and looked at her like a child, definitely ignoring the voices.

She laughed, went into the kitchen and threw the bag of nachos at him. Julie picked up the remote and switched the TV on after turning the stereo off, sitting down next to Deadpool who made way for her. They sat there for some time, Wade eating her nachos and she was sitting there with her legs pressed against her chest. The couch was big enough so they didn’t even touch the slightest, but Julie wasn’t sitting on the edge of the couch, the distance was appropriate. Deadpool made some comments to the program and Julie often laughed or even joined the conversation. They sat there for nearly 3 hours. It was 1 o’clock when Julie stood up.

“I think it’s time for you to go home, I could literally fall asleep right here…” She said and looked at him. He saw the tiredness in her eyes and the darkness beneath them. And still, she found her stunningly beautiful.

“You’re lame, but I won’t keep the little princess from getting her beauty sleep. See you tomorrow, bunny.” He said and climbed out of the window.

“Bunny…” She repeated in a silly voice and Deadpool chuckled.

Back in his apartment he decided to take a shower.

{That went better than expected I would say…}

[We still need a fucking dinosaur. Do you think Cable could get us one?]

“Surely not. I’m the crazy one but even I wouldn’t bring a dinosaur into New York.”

[Not even for sweet Julie?]

“Ehhhh… maybe a fucking balloon will work.”

{I don’t think even a real one would make her kiss you.}

Wade took a long and hot shower, but it didn’t get his mind off of the woman. He hated it. It made him restless. After that he sat in front of the Playstation again. Falling asleep on the couch.  
  


__________________

 

In the evening on the next day Julie was sitting in her apartment, just gotten back from training. She got a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D. with Spiderman. They knew Julie and Peter were friends so they often send them together. This time they had to find out if a cooperation of an important man had stashed nuclear weapons away. Peter wrote her that he will come by later.

“So, do we take Deadpool with us?” He asked waiting in the living room until she changed into her suit.

“What? You really want to take that idiot with you on a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission, in which we need to be stealthy?” She asked and walked out fully dressed.

“He improved. At least we can try.”

“He’s not our child, we don’t have to educate him.” She retorted, still not very assured.

“Julie, he can help us. What if shit hits the fan? He could be helpful…” Peter insisted.

“Fine… but I won’t take any responsibilities.”

“Yeah, Yeah.” He said grinning and jumped out of the window. Soon after the two man climbed back into her apartment. They worked a plan out and got on the way.

 

******

  
Getting in unseen was not a big problem. And even Deadpool behaved, except for dumb comments and some things that made Julie blush again. In return she really tried to distract him. They behaved like children. After they reached the entrance to the storage place Peter decided that he would go in from the top. Wade and Julie were supposed to go through the main door, it was locked with a code, but with a little help from some S.H.I.E.L.D. gadgets they went in. Julie walked in front of the man again, as she just made five steps into the room a beeping sound could be heard. But even before Julie could realise what was going on, she was pushed to the side by the man behind her. She landed hard on her back but she could see how an explosive went off on the same spot Julie stood on not even two seconds ago, but now Deadpool laid there. Her ears were ringing, and her back hurt but she crawled towards the remains of the merc.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She said, after finding his body but only with one arm left. The suit was ripped and burned but still covered most of his body. His legs were missing from the knees. She put her hands on his shoulders but didn’t know what to do.

“Deadpool, fuck, Wade, oh god, WADE!”  
He spat blood and coughed something like "Ouh...", his hand twitched but then he stopped breathing. He didn’t breathe anymore.


	7. What does a kiss really mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so very sorry for not updating. I was moving away from my parents and haven't had internet. But i was also lacking motivation but your sweet comments mean a lot to me and now that i know some guys are really interested in my story i will try and write again.  
> Thank yo very much and I'm really sorry for stopping.

“Julie, are you alright?” Spiderman called out as he swung towards her.

She was kneeling in front of what was left of Wade’s body. Her eyes were wide. Of course she knew, he would come back to life, but his mutilated body and all his blood made her hysterical. She had seen dead bodies, tons. But it’s always so very different when you know the dead body, and you care for that person. She wasn’t prepared for something like this. His blood was on her hands, knees and bits of him were spread all over the place. She just sat there, not able to move. Flashbacks hit her. Flashbacks of her mother. Her mother who died in a similar accident. Again, it was her fault somebody got hurt.

“Julie, we need to get out of here, there will be people coming and we can't cope with them right now. Jesus, Julie, please. He will be ok, not like us if we stay here any longer.” He shook her by her shoulders. She looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes.

“Wade… shit.” she whispered. She snapped, shot up and helped Peter pick up the rest of Deadpool’s body. Spiderman navigated them outside and they rushed to Deadpool’s apartment. Nobody needs to see a body after an explosion. They laid him down on his bed.

“So, what do we do now? Wait till everything grows back?” She asked as she looked around his living space. She has never been here before. It was rather tidy, she expected it to be messier. Well, there were tons of taco wrappings, nacho bags, clothes and other trash lying around, but all in all, a normal person could live here too. He had many movies and games.

“I guess. But I think it would be better if you stay here and I will go and talk with S.H.I.E.L.D.. This mission didn’t went as expected. But before he blew up, I got some documents. I hope they won’t be too disappointed.” Peter said and turned to go.

“If he wouldn’t have been there, it would be me. He pushed me aside and saved me. Again… Someone was hurt because of me again. I’m...” Julie said and looked at her feet, she clenched her hands into fists, her whole body was shaking, the lines slowly spreading all over her body.

“Julie, calm down, please. It’s okay…”, he approached her slowly. He knew she could be dangerous, and even more if she wasn’t emotionally stable, just like now. “Julie, hey. It’s ok. It’s not your fault. She did it for you. She loved you. And Deadpool, he is going to be ok. Look, he’s back to normal in no time.”

She looked at the body and saw that his chest was rising and sinking again. She looked at him breathing for a moment and it calmed her down. Peter stepped closer to her and wrapped her into a tight hug. “It’s ok.” He whispered into her ear. “Listen, you wait here and I will go and make a report. I will come back later, ok?” The lines slowly disappeared again.

Julie let go of Peter, “Sure, yes. But I really need to take a shower.” She answered and they smiled at each other.

After Peter left, she went into her own apartment, took a really quick shower and changed into normal clothes after she put her bloody clothes into the washing machine. She needed 15 minutes perhaps and as she got back into Wades apartment his body was nearly complete again. She sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him. ‘He will be ok…’

“I know I’m handsome, but please, stop staring at me…” A husky voice said.

“Oh god, Wade, you’re awake” Julie sighed and let her head drop. “Seriously, you have to stop saving my ass.”

“Ok, first, how could I? I need this cute little butt of yours.” Deadpool sat up on his bed and stretched his arms. “Second, I have to die so that you call me Wade? Even Spiderman does that. And third, what happened after I was ripped into pieces?”

Julie just couldn’t stop herself, she had to laugh. Not even 20 minutes before, he was dead. And now he joked around like nothing happened. But something happened and she still felt like this helpless girl that couldn’t protect herself. She told him about their escape and were Spiderman was first.

“He will be back soon.” Julie finished, still sitting next to him. She looked around his bedroom. “Deadpool, is there seriously a big stuffed dinosaur in the corner?”

“Yes, that’s a dinosaur, still waiting for him to try and eat you tho’” the man said and walked towards the plushie. “Can we go back to calling me Wade, it sounds so sexy when you say it.”

“Ah, of course, Wade.” She said seductively and chuckled again. But her smile faded.

“I know, I will ask her later, ok?” He murmured to himself.

“Sorry, what?” She asked him. Because it didn’t really made sense.

“Oh sorry, said that out loud. Don’t worry honey.”

“Uhm, I… uh, thank you. Again. But…” She stopped and so did Deadpool in his movement. He turned around to her again.

“Julie, I didn’t hurt you, did I? You didn’t hit your head and aren’t retarded now, are you?” He said very slowly.

“No, I’m fine, it’s just… I hate when people have to save me…” She said, still not looking at him. Her fists clenched again.

“Well, get used to it, because I will push your little ass away from danger as long as I don’t get that kiss.” And while he was talking he approached her with the dinosaur in his hand slightly poked her with it. Julie looked at it and smiled again.

“You are worse than Paris Hilton’s singing career…” But as he nudged the stuffed toy against her shoulder again she stood up and was standing in front of Deadpool.

“I guess a dinosaur is trying to eat me. Save me, one last time please.” She said with very few emotion in her voice.  
She could see Wades eyes widen underneath his mask, he was as shocked as she was that his plan worked and he would get his kiss. He ripped the head off the body and threw it away.

“NO! Man, I liked it…” She said disappointed and she could practically hear Deadpool swear in his mind. “It’s ok, just get me another one, maybe a koala this time. Now, get that mask off.” She demanded and pointed at his face.

 

__________________

 

{She can’t be serious…}

[OMG, yeeees. That’s what we waited for this whole time!!!]

{She’s going to get us all hot and then leave again.}

Deadpool asked what his voice was thinking, “You’re not going to leave us just when the magic is about to happen, right?” He asked with a joking voice, but if you listen closely you could hear, that he really was concerned.

“No, I swear.”

“Swear on the Lord if the rings trilogy?” He said with his hand held up.

“How did you…??” She sighed, rising her hand and mirroring him. “I swear on the Lord of the rings trilogy. You happy now?”

{Well, that means something…}

“Yes, ma’am. But, I’m not sure, you want the mask off of this guy.” He pointed at himself with his thumb.

She looked at him, crossing her arms, “Mask off. I’m not giving Deadpool a kiss, I want to thank Wade for saving me from being eaten by a dinosaur.” She took another step towards him, raised her hand and laid it on the hem of his mask. He held her arm by her wrist.

“Wade, I’m not going to do it with the mask on, you know?” She said a little annoyed, but he didn’t react.

“You don’t know what you do to me. My god, I was waiting for this kiss since… LONG. But I can’t let you do this, you just feel that way because I died saving you.” He put her hand slowly down.

[Dude, you are ruining everything!]

{Or saving himself from more pain… We should just leave New York again. Big guy is much better in being alone.}

As he looked into Julies face, he saw no relieve, it was anger. “What…” but he as interrupted.

“Are you fucking serious now?” She shouted at him, but caught herself, “Wade, I don’t really know, how you feel for me, but I am not repulsed by you. You are funny and you can be caring, but I know that you are hurt and disguise it with jokes. I know what it looks like under the mask. I said, I would give you this kiss, and now you turn it down?” She sounded really pissed

{Wait… she actually cares for us?}

[Please someone shoot us, just to make sure, we are not still unconscious.]

“Wow, I made the merc with a mouth speechless” She chuckled. He looked at her, still silent.

{I think she broke him…}

He looked at her lips, they looked so very soft and inviting. In an instant, he ripped the mask off and laid his lips on Julie’s, his arms around her waist. She was startled but soon she put her hands on his shoulder and was kissing him back. But she pulled away. Too soon for Wades liking. When Deadpool looked at Julie again her eyes were widened.

“My god, your lips are so, so soft!” he said and let go of her. She chuckled again and he loved making her laugh.

“Ok, that… was interesting.” She said as she straighten her shirt. She looked at him, he was not wearing his mask and there was nothing like disgust or pity in her eyes.

[That… was… epic…]

{Sure, now he can go and shoot himself again because that’s all he gets.}

“You really kinda look like Ryan Reynold, dude.” She said and laughed

Wade spoke again, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”

“We’re even now”, she interrupted him again, “and now get some normal and not half burned and blood stained clothes on, I’m going to catch you something to drink.” And she walked out of his bedroom.

{She only kissed us so that she doesn’t owe us anymore. I always told you that she feels nothing towards you.}


	8. Big mistake

As she walked into Deadpools living room she was greeted with Spiderman leaning against the kitchen cupboard. Everyone could have seen his grin beneath his mask.

“I told you, not a big deal.”

Julie wanted to response but she didn’t know what exactly.

“I owed him one, that’s all.” She walked up to him and took a soda can out of Wade’s fridge, ignoring all the other stuff that was in there.

“Oh, Julie please. Stop pretending, you are going to hurt him if you don’t accept the fact that you have a crush on the one and only Deadpool. And you’re not going to be happy if you ignore your feelings.” Spiderman said with a cheeky voice. Julie stopped in her motion and sighed, “I don’t…” she whined. “That’s just ridiculous…. This isn’t going to work. He will get over it.”

Wade walked out of his bedroom in normal clothes and wearing his mask again. Julie passed him the soda can.

“Ok, everything is alright with S.H.I.E.L.D., if you still care. The documents gave enough evidence for sending someone to officially remove the weapons he got.” Peter said and received rolling eyes from Julie. He continued, “I will go home now. Have fun you two. And I can only repeat my warning, Wade.” He looked at him for a moment but walked towards the window and left-

“What? Ah, whatever, I don’t even want to know right know. My head is killing me. I’m going to go too, since you seem to be your old self again.” She patted Wade's chest and walked towards his door, leaving and closing the door silently behind her.

She walked upstairs and got into her own apartment. Of course Spiderman was sitting on her windowsill. She opened the window and prepared herself for a long chat about her ‘feelings’.

“You actually did it, huh?” Peter said as he jumped in.

“Well, yeah, I owed him and he insisted on a kiss. You know I don’t like owing someone anything. It was just a kiss.” Julie said as she sat down on her couch with crossed legs. He sat down beside her.

“Ok, as you wish, but I think that this whole thing is going to end with two broken hearts if you continue like this. It wasn't 'Just a kiss' for him and you know that.” His look was stern.

“Yeah, and I heard you, but there is nothing between us.” She retorted and tried to look as serious as she could.

“Oh, come on, Julie. You know that he has a huge crush on you and that you drive him mad! Just think about what you feel for him?”

She looked away, thinking about how he acted towards her.

“I do like him. And the kiss was… something, but I don’t know if I can do that... I saw him die tonight. I can't... You saw me, I don't like that he can make me feel so vulnerable. I don’t know if I bear to see him like this some more times. I… He’s fucking reckless. I can’t stand to see him hurt. I just don’t want to always be worried. I don’t like him like that, ok?” She didn’t look at him.

“Well, you care for him and maybe he will stop giving so less about his life if he has you. I don't want to pressure you into something, but I think you two should just clear things up. At least don’t hurt him yourself, ok? I’m not sure he wouldn’t go on a rampage.” Peter said, the concern evident in his voice and then he left.

‘That’s exactly what I’m talking about’ she thought to herself.

*******

 

The next morning she got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. She has a mission, without Spiderman and away from N.Y. They said it would take them a week or so. Two other agents where going with her. There is a very rich and important Businessman from New York who travelled to the west coast. S.H.I.E.L.D. suspects that his company synthesised a new drug, which seems to be hella dangerous. He tries to sell it. Their job is to capture the man and contain the drug. Three agents have to be enough, they don’t want the people to notice, so they have to be very careful. Of course she informed Peter, but she didn’t met Wade before she left. She and her two partners flew to California in the night. Her partners were experiences Agents. One was a well-conditioned young man with nerd glasses, brown messy hair and he was pretty attractive. His name was Michael, he introduced himself very confident. The other one was a blonde woman, taller than Julie but she had a really stern looking face. She didn’t look like fun. She was called Tanja, and really, she wasn’t very friendly. She was like the person who didn’t even wanted to be here, she was older than Julie and Michael and felt like their babysitter.

“So, everybody got informed how we are supposed to act?” The man asked in the plane.

“Yup, silently in and get as fast out as we can.” Julie answered, but Tanja only nodded.

“Not very chatty I suppose…” Julie murmured and Michael chuckled.

“We can talk about the mission when we are at our staying location. Go back to starring out of the window and thinking about very deep stuff. I think we will be there soon” The man told Julie with a grin, but she raised an eyebrow and leaned back on her seat, listening to music. She didn't think about 'deep stuff', just about a really dumb mutant that wouldn't leave her thoughts alone.

They were stationed in a hotel. There were more agents who worked with them. On the first day they split and were spying on the target and his business partner. She and Michael spend the evening together, laughing and chatting. And of course flirting, but it was just fun, nothing really serious. She liked him, he was nice and could make her laugh. He touched her knee or whispered in her ear sometime. If things went too far, Julie pulled back because somehow, even in situations like this, she always had to think of Wade, about his jokes and what she would do if it was Wade and not Michael sitting next to her. She didn't felt comfortable being so intimate with someone if a different person was on her mind.  
The second day was pretty much the same, but in the late evening, when Julie was in her room, there was someone knocking on her door. She was wearing her pyjamas already, so she threw the bathrobe over herself and opened the door.

Of course it was Michael.

“Everything alright?” Julie asked a little bit concerned, because why would he want to see her so late.

“Uhm, yeah. I was just thinking and couldn’t sleep. Can I maybe come in?” He seemed to be a little bit nervous.

“Ehm, sure…” She let the door open and walked towards her couch. Michael closed it behind him and joined her on the couch.

“So, what’s on your mind?” She asked. But he didn’t answer immediately, only shifted a little bit more towards her.

“Actually, I was thinking about you. I don’t know you very long, but you make me go crazy for you.” He didn’t really hesitated and leaned into her, pressing a kiss to her lips. As soon as he realise she didn’t reacted, didn’t kissed him back, he pulled back again.

“I’m sorry, this was very unprofessional and inappropriate. You must have a boyfriend too. I’m just gonna go then.” He turned away from her.

She didn't feel anything throughout the kiss, nothing like the kiss she shared with Deadpool. It was completely different.

'Shit, FUCK... No, I can't seriously like this stupid dork so fucking much...'

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m sorry, I… was just surprised.” This time she leaned towards him. Laying her hand on his cheek and turning his head towards her again. She laid her lips on his and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Julie closer to him.

‘Fuck this. I need this. I need this.’ She told herself she was angry at Deadpool for letting her feel this way towards him. She told herself over and over that she could have fun without him.

She thought to much about Wade. She didn't like it. She didn't wanted to think about him.

She climbed onto Michaels lap and laid her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

‘I don’t love him. I don’t want him. I can do whatever I want. And If I want to fuck with someone I hardly know, I’m going to do so. I don’t love Wade…'

They kissed passionately, his hands at her hips, which rolled against him. Soon he picked her up and carried her towards her bed. Laying her down softly, but her hands were fiddling at his button up shirt, trying to get it off. Kissing in between. They were panting already. Julie's head was empty. That’s exactly what she wanted. Not thinking about him. Just the moment, the emotionless sex.  
He undressed her, he kissed her everywhere. But she wasn’t satisfied. He was on top of her, slowly thrusting into her. It didn’t take him long to finish. Of course she was faking her orgasm. She didn’t even care at this moment. It all felt shallow and she felt hollow. He rolled on the other side of the bed and stood up. Dressing himself already. She didn’t even care. He could go, and she would be happy about it. She smiled at him, not letting him see how she felt. She was trained in wearing a mask.

“We should have done that yesterday already.” She said and faking another smile.

“You are so damn hot, Julie. This was great.” Michael said, still a little out of breath, “But maybe it would be a good idea to not tell anyone…”

“Oh, don’t worry darling. This was a one time thing.” She said with a chuckle.

He sighed in relieve. “See you in the morning then.” And he left.

The moment the door was closed her smile crumbled. She never had an one night stand. And doing it was a mistake. She felt like a slut. She wasn't a girl who liked things like that. She liked having a relationship. She wanted a relationship, but it had to be him. She could only think about him.

‘God, I fucking hate it! I HATE IT SO MUCH. You stupid bitch. STOP FUCKING CRYING.’

A few more tears were streaming down her cheeks, hitting the messy sheets, but she pulled herself together. She did worse. She killed people. This will go away and will be forgotten. But it felt so wrong. So dirty. She did a huge mistake. She hated herself at this moment. She was terrible. The tears were falling again as all she could think of, was what Wade would think of her if he knew…

 

______________________

 

On Tuesday night Julie left New York. A normal mission so not really something to worry about, Peter guessed. On Wednesday he went patrolling again. He thought that maybe she had told Deadpool that she was away for a week, but of course she didn’t. ‘Well, let us see how this goes…’

“Spidey~, how is our friendly neighbourhood spider?” Deadpool asked as he leaned against a wall.

“Doing pretty good.” He simply said with a grin, “How are you?”

“Aah, I think hanging out with Spiderman made me soft. When I’m doing a job, I don’t kill so many people anymore. Is my hero proud of little Wade now?” He said and tried puppy eyes, even if those weren’t really visible under his mask, it still looked funny and Peter had to laugh.

“Yeah, I’m impressed. Maybe it’s not just me tough.” The smaller man said.

“While you are speaking of her, she’s not with you?” Deadpool asked and looked around as if he just overlooked her or something.

“Ahm, no. She’s on a mission. I thought she would tell you. Anyways, she said it would take a week or so…” Peter said and smiled stupidly.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff, she’s not alone, is she?” Wade asked but looked at his fingernails, which he couldn’t even see because of his gloves. He’s either really bad at being unsuspicious or is doing this on purpose…

“Ah, no. There are two other agents with her. A man and a woman.” He replied and looked down at the street, but he could still see how Wade tensed up a little bit. ‘No way he’s so worried, or is he fucking jealous?’

“Good, we have a week without the little princess. Let’s have fun while we don’t have to listen to her continuously bitching about stuff.” The taller man said.

“You are really bad at this.” Spiderman chuckled. “I know that you miss her already. She will be fine, and you know that. She is a big girl.” He continued and had to laugh as Deadpool scratched the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, yes I'm really an asshole, but I kinda just didn't felt like writing anymore but i want to pick it up again and finisch this story. And i think after this chapter you all hate me, but it kinda helped her to realise shit i guess?:D well, hope to update soon again, and again, I'm a big useless pile of trash and I'm sorry


	9. Sometimes someone has to get hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya guys, so yeah. i don't know what you thought about the last chapter but i'm really self consious about it. So we are getting towards the end, and you already know how it's going to go and will apologize in the beginning if deadpool is out of character

After the ‘accident’ Michael and Julie could just overcome the first awkwardness and continued on a professional level. Yeah, she could live with that. She wanted to forget it anyway. He wasn’t even good. The rest of the day went normal. Spying and boring stuff. Interrupted by constant pangs of remorse and more thinking about him. How long could she act like she didn't care that much about Wade.

On day four they got enough information about their meeting and the deal, so they talked about their tactic. They knew she was a mutant, and what her power was. They decided to let her stay behind and she would try to get in from the roof. They had information about the location where the two businessmen were about to get the deal done.

The rest of day for she just stayed in her room, preparing her things. But when she laid in bed, her thoughts always drifted to a specific person again. She couldn’t get him out of her head. She was like a teenage girl with a huge crush. And honestly, she missed him. She missed his stupid jokes. She missed his stupid names for her. She missed messing with him. And she missed their kiss. Yes. She admitted it, it felt good. Better than her whole hook up with Michael. When she got back, she was so going to kiss him again. She couldn’t care less about getting hurt. He would have to be more careful and she would make him do it. She could help him too. He wasn’t going to get hurt because of her anymore. She was strong. ‘Well, fuck me. I’m going bananas, having a crush on freaking Deadpool. Great. I couldn’t just be a lesbian, huh…’

In the evening of day five they started the mission. Michael and Tanja went in from the main entrance, taking out the security guards after manipulating the security cameras. Julie climbed on top of the building, waiting for the sign. If shit went down, she would have to use her power. From a window in the roof she could look into the hall, were the two men and at least 20 bodyguards were standing. The drug was in several suitcases which the guards were carrying, secured with handcuffs.

‘Of fucking course…’

It took Michael and Tanja at least 10 minutes to clean all the hallways, before they were standing in front of the door to the main hall.

“Ok, 20 men, and the Japanese man and our target. Until now, they are just talking. I haven’t seen the drug yet, but the guards are carrying suitcases. I suppose they are in there. They are chained to their arms.” Julie informed them through her earpiece.

“Understood.” The two other took their guns out. Michael got a smoke bomb, as soon as Tanja opened the door he threw it inside.  
As it exploded Julie couldn’t see anything through the window anymore. Tanja and Michael got in but as soon as they closed the door behind themselves the smoke disappeared and the guards and the target was gone. A huge gust blew all of the smoke away. Only one man was standing in the middle of the room. He had red glowing eyes and his black hair was falling into his face in strands.

‘Oh, Fuck. Is this guy also a mutant? And pretty emo if you ask me…’ Julie didn’t even waited for her sign, she concentrated her power on her right foot and jumped through the broken window, landing in front of her to colleagues.

“Go, find the target and at least one man with a suitcase, I will handle this one.” Julie said and didn’t took her eyes off of the man standing in front of her. She ran towards him, Michael and Tanja splitting up and running towards the other exits.

Julie concentrated her power in her right arm, running towards him and lunging for a strike. He didn’t even moved an inch, didn’t put his arm up in defence or was trying to fight her. As her fist hit him he just dissolved into smoke.

‘Fuck, how am I supposed to fight him like that??’

“Ju…. Julie….” A female voice coughed behind her. But it wasn’t just a random voice. She knew it too well. She slowly turned around, there she stood, covered in blood, hunched over and coughing out more blood as she stretched her hands out for Julie.

“N… No… nononono. Mum… Mum, please. What….?”

She didn’t know how her dead mother even got here, didn’t know what happened, but all that matters was the woman. Bleeding, dying in front of her. She run towards her and held her in her arms.

“Everythings going to be fine. I'm here...” She kneeled besides her mother. Her blood covering Julies hands. Tears welling up in Julie's eyes, she knows what comes next.

“You should be… more… careful…” The woman coughed out. Spitting blood.

“No… I… I’m…so, so, sorry. I’m useless. Please, mum, don’t die… please.” Julie didn’t even realised the tears streaming down her eyes. She closed her eyes for a second to clear her sighed. The tears made everything blurry. As she looked back down, her mother was gone. She looked at her hands, covered with blood, trembling. Her eyes wide open, her head was a mess. But there was someone calling her, with a husky and very quiet voice. It was the voice of a man. Julie looked up and there stood Deadpool, with a huge hole in his chest. Blood dripping and streaming into a puddle.

“Why?” Wade whispered. “I thought you….” He fell down to his knees, not moving anymore, just collapsing on the ground.

She screamed, this was a nightmare. Her worst fears. All of her pain. It hurt, her head, her chest. Everything hurt. The tears didn’t stop. Everything that she loved, dead and gone. She was alone, she was cold, trembling. It was her fault, it was all her fault. She should be dead, not them.

Her father appeared behind her…

 

*******

 

“That was easier than expected” Luke murmured to himself with a chuckle.

The girl sat on the floor in front of him. Eyes closed, ragged breathing. He kicked her in the stomach and she flew a few feet away, not moving. He hit her again.  
He started laughing as she spat blood.

“I don’t know why this is so satisfying…” He said as he kicked her again. A cracking noise could be heard. And she just gasped for air.  
“Uhh, I guess this was at least one rib…” his laughter couldn't be heard by her.  
“Ah, well, a waste of a pretty face…” He murmured as blood was dripping from her nose and he hit her again.  
  


 

*********

 

 

“Julie… that’s all your fault….” Her father said with tears welling in his eyes.

“No…” Julie sobbed, looking down, shaking her head. Her hands still trembling, the tears still falling on her knees.

“Your mother died because you are not capable of doing anything on your own… and you killed Wade… you are a burden, I would be better off without you…” Her father spoke angry with her.

And he was right. They would all be better off without her.  
But this wasn’t her father. Her father would not say something like this. He forgave her for her mistake. She was younger and her mother loved her more than anything, and so did her father. This wasn’t real. She always blamed herself but he wouldn’t…. And she would never hurt Wade on purpose… This was not real.

“NOOO...” She screamed and opened her eyes. The hallucination breaking.

The strange mutant was sitting on top of her his hands stained with her blood, her chest hurting. Her temple bleeding- It hurt to breathe. He wasn’t moving, he looked at her with wide eyes. Every inch of her body hurt. Her view was blurry, but it wasn’t because of tears this time. Her head was pounding and she saw blood. Her own blood she guessed. She collected all her remained strength, nearly her whole body covered in thin lines. The lines burned and it was never so bad before. But she lunged a punch and hit him in the face. He flew a few meters away and crashed against a wall. He didn’t move, but she could see him breathe. The man was just unconscious but she wouldn’t even care if she would have killed him. The things he let her see. All this pain. But as soon as the lines faded on her skin her view faded as well. The world went dark and she let the pain roll over her. She felt like a train hit her in a gas station and the whole thing caught fire and she was in the middle of all this. She just laid there and closed her eyes. She could die right here. The last thing she heard was Tanja calling her name, then she blacked out.

 

******

 

“JULIE!” Tanja screamed as she ran towards her. Michael run towards the mutant and gave him an anaesthetic and applied cuffs. After that he also went towards Julie.

“Michael, she’s not breathing!” Tanja said, but her face and voice remained calm.

“Ok, we need to do a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, I will do the massage. Send a message and call an ambulance.” Michael replied.

“But we weren’t…” Tanja started but the man cut her off, “We can’t let her die!”  
After she called an ambulance they tried to bring the girl back to life. He pumped and she filled Julie’s lungs with air again.

“Come on, I’m not going to let you ruin my statistics, COME ON!” Tanja shouted, and it worked. Julie gasped and coughed. She was breathing again.

 

******

 

 

In the night from Sunday to Monday Peter got a call from Julie’s dad. He was patrolling and Deadpool was with him. He excused himself and walked a few steps away from Deadpool

“Hello Mr. Heevan, How ca…” Spiderman answered the Phone but the man on the other end of the line didn’t waited “PETER, I need you to… It’s Julie. I’m not in America right now. You know about her mission. Something went wrong, she got injured, she’s not waking up, they don’t know when she will. I need you to go to California and please… just… I can’t go. I need you to…” The man nearly sobbed. Julie was his only child. Her precious daughter and he could just imagine how it must feel to know that one’s child is badly injured and you can’t be there.

“I understand, I will call S.H.I.E.L.D. for a flight. I will look after her. I will keep you updated.” He answered, steading his voice, but his hand was shaking.

“Everything ok Spidey?” Deadpool asked a little bit concerned as the man turned back to him.

“It’s Julie… I have to go and see her.” And he immediately regretted saying it.


	10. And there he goes again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know, i know, but im really not sure about my chapters, anyway i love everyone who reads this and likes the story :)

Spiderman had to go, but he didn’t really know how to start anything. He just walked up and down the roof. Deadpool tensed, his fists clenched. This was exactly what he feared.

{She’s probably dead.}

[But she was such beauty, such grace. Ok, maybe not grace. But I liked her…]

“She’s alright, or? She's not dead or anything like that?” He said and walked towards Spiderman.

“Yes… ahh... Yes, she’s alive, but… I need to go…” the shorter man said and looked at his buzzing phone. “Just, wait a second, ok? I have to clear some things.” He excused himself and answered the call. It was someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. who said, that his flight was prepared as Deadpool overheard. He stepped towards Spiderman and took the phone.

“Listen. I, the fabulous Deadpool, will go with Spiderman or I will blow up the top of the Empire State Building. Understood?” The merc yelled into the phone.The man on the other line sighed, but of course he allowed it. They all knew what Deadpool was capable of and that he would blow up the Empire State Building. They didn’t even question why he wanted to go.

{As long as Spiderman is babysitting us…}

Wade hung up and gave Spiderman the phone back.

“You know, she will be alright…” The younger man tried, taking the phone back.

“Yeah, of course. The little princess is tough, but what happened?”

“I don’t know. I just know that she’s unconscious and they don’t know when she will wake up…”

[Dramaqueen…]

“Ok, we have to get into some… normal clothes.” He said as he looked at Deapool. “After I change I will come to your apartment, okay?”

“Does that mean I finally find out which face belongs to that sweet spandex-butt ??” he sounded very excited.

“Uhm, yeah. I guess so…” Spiderman commented and left.

[A dream comes true!!!!]

{Yeah, now go and change. We have to look if 'little miss I steal the big guy's heart' is ok.}

“Thought you didn’t care for her.” The man murmured to himself as he walked down the streets.

{Yeah, well. That was before she kissed us.}

 

********************************

 

And when Spiderman arrived at Deadpools apartment the older man couldn’t really not stare. His brown messy hair and his eyes were really gorgeous.

[Dude, he is so fucking cute.]

‘Yeah, he is. Not what I expected, but now I just like him even more.’

{Still no competitive for Julie.}

[Oh yeah, sure. I can still appreciate a fabulous face… and butt!]

“Peter is a cute name, suits your face... and butt.” Deadpool chuckled, still wearing his mask but now jeans and a shirt. Always wearing a hoodie on top.

“Yeah, sure. We have to go. You ready?” Peter asked, he seemed to be a little on the edge.

“Let’s go and look after the little bunny.” He exclaimed and followed Spiderman.

 

***********

 

As they sat in the plane to California, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent told them what exactly happened. That there was another mutant who they didn’t know of. That she had injuries and a minor concussion but that the doctors didn’t think she will have permanent damage.

[Well, at least she won’t be as crazy as us.]

They didn’t told them what happened to the mutant. And Spiderman didn’t seemed interested. He was just worried about Julie. But Deadpool was in rage. He wanted to rip this bastard into pieces for hurting her.

{It’s just ridiculous how much you care about her. Everybody here already said that she will be fine. And now calm down, big boy.}

Wade sighed, the voices were right. She was in no danger, but just the fact that she was hurt stressed him out. He wanted to protect her from every harm and the fact that she was always a little bit annoyed when he saved her just made her seem so much cuter.

[Do you even listen to your own thoughts?]

{Can we all admit that we definitely lost the battle and the big guy is head over heels for the blonde?}

[I like her too, she’s cute… and man… booobs~]

 

*********************

 

It was morning again, the sun should be rising soon as they landed in California and drove to the hospital where Julie was stationed. But before they went in, Spiderman stopped and turned to Wade.

“Ok, Deadpool. I really need you to behave, you got me?”

Deadpool huffed air out of his nose and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Spidey, what do you think of me? I am very aware of our situation and know how to act, thank you very much.” The other man chuckled and walked into the hospital after stressing the importance of his behaviour. Another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent led them to her room, where in front of the door waited another agent. Everything inside Deadpool screamed and wanted him to leave this building, hospitals were bad for him. Really bad. His hands got sweaty and his breathing was shallow. Bad thoughts crawled back to him.

{Calm down, you wanted to go here…}

If it wasn’t for Julie, seeing her and making sure she’s ok he would ran out of here as fast as he can. “We will leave you now. As I understood, you will be providing her safety. Even though we don’t think there will be any danger since the other mutant has been arrested.” One of the men in suits said.

“Yeah, sure. Thank you.” Spiderman replied and after the two agents left he stepped into the room. Deadpool followed him stiffly and as soon as he saw her, he stopped. He just stood there in the room, looking at the girl, laying in bed, who was attached to machines measuring her heart rate and stuff. Peter stepped directly to her bed. But Wade couldn’t sort out his feelings. He was so angry. Angry that she wasn't careful enough. Angry that this stupid ass mutant hurt her. Angry that he couldn’t protect her. Angry that he couldn’t just rip off the guy’s head.

[Who said this directly?]

{The writer of the story I would guess. Anyways, back to the big guys feeling.}

When he looked at her, something in his chest stung. Seeing her hurt, attached to machines and bandages around her head, arms and hands. And then there was this feeling which caused him to want to care for her. Get her something to drink, fluff her pillows and all that cheesy stuff. He wanted to kiss her partly opened lips and just wanted to make her feel alright so badly.

[Not forgetting the sexy times he wants with her... Well.... when she's better of course.]

{How could he…}

But he was also so very angry at her. For feeling those things, to be so vulnerable. He wanted to run away, never see her again. Just forgetting her. Ignoring his feelings wasn’t new. He swallowed disappointment like his food and never showed anybody how hurt he is. He simply can’t stand the idea that she would turn him into a pathetic moron. He hated her for doing these things to him.

{It would be much easier if we just leave the city.}

[Would be a shame to leave this motherfucking cutie but even I’m annoyed by you.]

{You know, we also have to deal with you constantly thinking of her. And knowing that she will never feel the same for you just ruins our mood.}

[Yeah, just think about us for a second. Even if Odin makes her like you, you never kept anything you loved. Let’s just go and look for some chick we can actually get.]

“Soo, I guess we will just wait here and….” Peter started but was interrupted by Wade.

“Na-ah, Dude. I’m out. You can handle this alone. I totally forgot that I have reeaaally important stuff to do… mercenary stuff. So…yeah.” And he just turned around and left, didn’t say more and didn’t listened as Peter called after him, asking what is wrong and telling him not to go. But the merc didn’t care in this moment. His voices were right. He was just hurting himself and troubling Julie. So he would just go and be alone again. That way he would only annoy himself.

[Just quit the self-loathing already. We get it.]

{But I still prefer him forgetting her. Constantly thinking about her and how you wouldn’t get any more than that one kiss…}

[Did you really think she could like… love you? Nobody does. Get over it.]

He just wanted to get away. Well, he was in California. So he just went into the next hotel and rented a room. He would fly home the next day and would do some jobs to get the money back. No problem for him. He wasn’t doing anyone a favour with constantly doting on a stupid woman.

[Hey, you don’t need to insult her…]

{Mostly your fault. And know you even ran away from her, while she was unconscious in a hospital.]

“YOU FUCKING TOLD ME TO!” The man screamed, clutching his head and shaking it to numb the headache and the voices. He smashed his hands on the table that was standing in one corner of his room. He could rip this whole building apart right now.

[*sigh*]

{Tragic how he can’t decide what to do. Stay with Peter and Julie and constantly being surrounded by the woman he likes and suffer that way. Or going out of town and forgetting her, suffering while missing her.}

He was clueless. His head hurt and he really had no Idea what to do. He really hated her for making him like her so much.

 


End file.
